


【七班x卡】按摩

by metal_kasa



Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, bottom! kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_kasa/pseuds/metal_kasa
Summary: 可怜的卡老师被搞了over
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, all卡
Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 275





	【七班x卡】按摩

**Author's Note:**

> -慎入 有GB  
> -樱卡/佐卡/鸣卡  
> -OOC  
> -樱哥MVP

卡卡西睁开眼又看到了熟悉的天花板。  
是他的御用床位。木叶医院对病人一视同仁，即使他成为了火影，躺的床也和以前做暗部或者上忍的时候没有区别。  
……区别不在床位而在别的地方。他马上意识到有哪里不对劲，他的三个学生都在这间小小的病房里——这太稀奇了，在这之前他也有过挺尸在火影楼被鹿丸拖到医院的经历，一般醒来的时候都能看到樱，虽然现在她已经成了医院院长但每次都坚持亲自给六代目换吊瓶；偶尔鸣人也会在，带着一本厚厚的《五大国通史》或者别的书，这时候卡卡西还可以像监督小学生写作业一样监督他学习。  
但这次鸣人什么都没有带，更奇怪的是佐助竟然也在——卡卡西明明记得在昏迷前不久他才刚飞鹰传书给佐助布置了一个S级任务，他现在应该在外面亲近大自然才对。  
而且太安静了，连走廊里护士走动的声音都听不到，窗帘也是紧闭的，他甚至不知道现在是白天还是晚上。

“呃，早上好？”无论如何他决定先打破尴尬的沉默。  
三个人同时看了过来，但是连鸣人都没有说话。  
太异常了，绝对有什么阴谋。但是卡卡西决定先不管那么多，“佐助你怎么回来了？”他问道，一边想慢慢坐起身清醒一下。  
然而却被一只手不容置疑地按回了枕头上，是樱。  
“是我叫回来的，”他的女学生说，“因为我想其他人按不住您。”  
没等他露出疑惑的表情，樱就继续说了下去：“这是您自当上火影以来第四次进医院了。”  
“对不起。”他脱口而出，先认怂总是没错的。  
但是这次樱没理他：“先前几次我就感到奇怪了，虽说主要原因是老师您自己不注意身体，连续熬夜还不好好吃饭引起的过劳现象，”说到这里她哼了一声，“但是给您体检的结果显示，您的身体也还处在健康范围内，至少以精英上忍的身体素质来说，就算这么折腾也不应该如此频繁地昏倒。”  
这倒是真的，他其实有感觉到自己哪里不对劲，但是因为有很多更重要的事要处理所以暂时没管过。  
“我和纲手师父研究的结果是，心理压力过大引起的急性应激症状——一般我们会建议这种病人适当进行一些性行为来舒缓压力。”说这话的时候她一直盯着卡卡西的眼睛，倒是她的老师不好意思地挪开视线。  
“但是考虑到老师您现在身份特殊且没有固定的对象，以及在过去几次并没有好好遵循医嘱的事实，我和师父达成共识要对您采取一些特殊手段，”她顿了顿，“我们会直接对你进行前列腺按摩，我把鸣人佐助喊来也是为了这个目的。”  
什么按摩？  
卡卡西怀疑他耳朵可能出了什么问题，可能是睡了太久脑子还不清醒。他再次挣扎着坐起身打算再问一遍，但是这次却被鸣人从后面扣住了双臂。  
“卡卡西老师躺着不要动就好啦我说。”鸣人的语气轻快得好像在一乐点单，这让卡卡西肯定他刚刚绝对是听错了。  
然而他另一个学生无情地打破了他的幻想，佐助不知何时已经坐在了病床边，仅剩的右手抓住他的脚踝要把男人的腿打开。  
“等等你们、”卡卡西慌了，“要摘面罩的话我现在就自己动手——”  
“我们并不是在开玩笑，老师，”樱叹了口气，“面罩不摘也没关系，我们是真的想让卡卡西老师您能好过一点。”  
你们让鹿丸给我代一天班我自己去招也可以——卡卡西原本想这么说的，但是佐助一把扯掉了他的裤子，突然的凉意让他倒吸一口冷气。  
他善解人意的好学生大概是看穿了他原本想说的话：“普通的一夜情在治疗方面的效果是最弱的，而老师的病情太过严重所以需要一些更激烈的方法——鸣人看好他的手别让他乱动。”  
“哦！”他身后的鸣人结了一个印，两个影分身出现在白发男人两边一左一右按住他试图单手结印的手。卡卡西发现不知不觉他的学生的手已经长得和自己的差不多大了，它们像太阳一样散发着热量，并带着不容置疑的气势分开他的五指然后插进去，他怀疑鸣人到底知不知道这个手势象征的意义。  
这下他彻底任人宰割了。  
在他恍惚的片刻里另一个人已经调整好了姿势，他的黑发学生现在整个跪坐在他腿间，两条光腿弯曲着被固定在学生的腰两侧。  
“也，也有别的方法吧？用不着你们来——唔！”没人听他最后的挣扎，佐助扯掉了男人的底裤露出里面白色的耻毛和性器。这下他的下体彻底暴露在空气里了，而他的三个学生连衣服拉链都没动过。  
可能是因为男人从发色到肤色都白得发光，他的性器即使一样有黑色素沉淀但依然是很淡的颜色。  
太羞耻了，被自己看着长大的学生看光。  
“卡卡西老师平时应该是会自慰的吧，我推荐频率是一周一次。”樱完全没有身为在场唯一异性的自觉，不得不称赞她作为医生称职过头了。卡卡西看着她拿起从一开始就放在床头的粉色盒子，从里面拿出一支软膏递给佐助，又想到对方现在只有一只手，于是贴心地旋开盖子亲自把内容物挤到队友手指上。  
“先用一根指头试试看，”她对佐助说，黑发青年顺从地用那只沾满膏体的手掰开他的臀肉，然后用缓慢而稳当的力道将中指捅进了那个从未被进入过的穴口。  
“——！”卡卡西差点叫出声，并不是因为痛，樱做的润滑很充足，更何况这点程度的疼痛对忍者来说可以忽略不计。只是原本就不是用来进入的地方被冰冷的手指沾着同样冰冷的膏体侵犯，太过陌生的刺激让他感到恐惧。  
“啧，你放松一点。”佐助说了从他醒来后的第一句话，但卡卡西宁可他什么都不要说。  
“老师以前都没有试过这个所以可能会不太习惯。”樱在一旁解释，现在她看起来更像老师，“鸣人可以试着抚摸他的上身让他转移注意力。”  
于是在他身后的鸣人动了起来，有两边的影分身按住他的挣扎后鸣人自己的手就腾出来了，他金发的学生两只手摸到他的腰部，然后顺着腹肌的线条钻进衣服底下，一路向上摸到他的胸部开始揉搓那两块因为紧张而隆起的肌肉。黑色的紧身衣勒出手的形状，卡卡西只要低头就能看到他亲爱的学生正在对他做的事。  
“鸣人你——呜、”他原本想说你为什么会这么熟练啊，一张嘴发现自己的声音抖得不成样子。  
他的好学生从后面把下巴架在他肩膀上，短发扎着他的耳朵：“老师我怎么啦？”仿佛是故意的，他说话的时候热气喷在卡卡西的颈侧。  
他从哪里学来的这些，卡卡西想。他还不知道自己最喜欢的官能小说有一部分是鸣人代笔的。  
不管如何他的注意力都成功被转移了，佐助成功把两根指头都塞进他的后穴，体温渐渐温暖了甬道内的异物，他感到那两根指头在体内转动，撑开，时不时按压着内壁。就是这只手，能灵活地丢手里剑、结印，甚至用他教导的千鸟，然后现在在……对他做这种事。  
“大概是在离肛口五六厘米的深度，有一个凸起的地方。”樱还在指导她的队友，她沉稳得像在进行一场手术。  
不好的预感涌上心头，下一秒陌生的刺激沿着脊椎一路向上，他的身体像过电一样弹起，然后被鸣人在胸前的两只手按回原处。  
“怎么……回事、啊……！”又一阵让他头皮发麻的刺激涌上来，引得他弓起背脊。他真的怕了，他不是没和女人做过，在暗部，忍者的身体和忍术一样都是武器，像他这样五官优越的更是如此。但这刺激不同于和女人做的时候，这更像是一心想搅乱他的大脑，瓦解他的意志，比起享受他更愿意称之为拷问。  
他绝望地发现他的性器在这刺激下有抬头的趋势。  
“看来是找到地方了，不愧是佐助君，”樱的声音在耳边响起，“注意不要直接按那个凸起，要斜着摩擦才会有快感。”  
卡卡西从来没有这么强烈地希望他的学生们不要那么聪明，越来越频繁的触碰在把他逼疯，他挣扎着想要起身但被两边的影分身按得死死得，只能在狭小的床上扭动着试图逃离那两根指头，但是无论他怎么挣扎都是佐助动一动手就能够到的距离，余光里樱好像在翻弄那个粉色的盒子。  
“好了先让老师缓一口气。”樱说。佐助把手抽了回去，然而还没等卡卡西从刚才的刺激里缓过来，他就看到了樱手上的东西。  
那是一个跳蛋。  
“不……那个，樱，求求你不要、”男人颤抖着向他的学生求饶。  
“老师乖，听话，”樱的声音听起来比先前温柔了很多，好像在哄小孩，“情趣玩具在治疗性冷淡方面的效果有时比性交还要好。”她把那颗跳蛋递给佐助，开关则留在自己手里。  
佐助拿着那个小玩意看了看，然后似笑非笑地看着他的老师，一边慢慢把跳蛋送入他的后穴。  
再次被异物入侵的感觉比第一次要容易接受，但佐助很快找到了刚才那个点，他把跳蛋的一端抵在那上面，满意地看到卡卡西被刺激得睁大双眼。  
“你咬得可真紧。”他说。卡卡西原本也没指望这个学生能说出什么好听的话来，但在真正听到后还是羞愧得想找个洞把头埋进去。  
将跳蛋送到位后佐助就退了出去，只要他不乱动，仅留一个静止不动的小物件在体内的感觉其实并不强烈，卡卡西很快就适应了这种异物感。  
樱一直在观察她老师的状态，“看来老师已经休息好了，那我们就马上开始吧。”说完她果断把开关往前推了一档。  
“……！”即使做好了一些心理准备，强烈的刺激还是让他险些叫出声。这和先前用手指时是完全不一样的感觉，手指摩擦带来的刺激是随机性的，会因为不知下一次在什么时候到来而恐惧，而振动的跳蛋持续刺激着他的敏感点，虽然没有手指的力度但长在绵延不绝，直接把他推到快感的顶端不让他下来，他感觉自己的理智在熔炉里融化，身体则不受控制地痉挛。  
“老师不要忍着噢，叫出来比较好，我已经把这一层的护士都驱散了。”樱的声音在耳边响起，很温柔，但在现在的他听来简直像魔鬼。  
做不到，做不到的。他摇头，生理性的泪水随着他的动作从眼角滚落。他会下意识地咬住嘴唇，在受到刺激时忍着不叫出来已经成了他的本能，以免在野外被敌人发现，这是在加入暗部前就养成的习惯。  
樱叹了口气，“咔”的一声把开关推到了最大档。  
“唔——”这次男人终于发出了些声音，像是从喉咙里发出的呜咽，带着点泣音，但也马上就忍住了。他抖得厉害，本能地想把身体蜷起来，但佐助在床尾用手和膝盖分别压住了两只脚，身后的鸣人也再次用一只胳膊扣住他的肩膀，两人默契地强制卡卡西把身体打开，男人两腿间的性器已经完全勃起了。  
“还是不肯叫出来呢，鸣人你想想办法。”樱看起来很苦恼的样子。  
“诶樱酱你不要突然把问题丢给我嘛，”被点名的人吓了一跳，接着金发的大男孩做出在思考的样子，然后把衣服底下的那只手抽了出来：“对不起哦卡卡西老师，还是要摘你的面罩的说。”  
没等卡卡西反应过来他说了什么他就揭下了那层黑色的面料，男人隐藏了几十年的秘密就这样被暴露在三个人面前。毫不意外是风华绝代的样貌，嘴角一点小痣更是风情万种，嘴角有控制不住流出来的唾液，整张脸都泛着潮红，配上现在失神的表情更是让人很难不心动。  
但他的三个学生都没心思欣赏这样的美景或是回忆这张脸好像在哪见过。  
“啊，果然咬出血了的说，”鸣人侧头看着老师的嘴唇，撅了噘嘴，“樱酱你先把跳蛋关一关。”  
樱照做了，他们的老师终于又获得了片刻的喘息，也因此放松了嘴上的力道，鸣人趁机把他的食指和中指塞进他老师的嘴里——是他原装的左手，他进的很深，只有半个指节还露在外面。  
“卡卡西老师如果要咬的话就咬我的手吧。”他蹭了蹭男人的头发，用眼神示意樱可以把跳蛋打开了，佐助嗤笑了一声。  
把人逼疯的快感再次席卷而来，但这次失去了疼痛的抑制，白发男人终于没法控制住他的声音。  
“哈啊……唔……”沙哑的呻吟，尾音带着一点哭腔从男人的喉咙里涌出来，一旦叫出了一声后面的就再也抑制不住了。  
太过分了，太过分了，他想，鸣人明明知道我舍不得咬下去——  
与此同时鸣人的另一只手也没歇着，缠满绑带的义肢把老师的无袖紧身衣提到胸口，开始揉搓胸口的乳头。那两点在纱布的摩擦下很快就变得圆润挺立起来，鸣人稍稍用力一掐就能逼出他老师的尖叫，男人挣扎着想要逃脱胸前的魔爪，却只是更加挤进身后学生的怀里罢了。  
“唔唔、呃——”他的舌头被鸣人用两只指头玩弄着，除了呻吟什么话也说不出，下面挺起的阴茎难受得要命，他想求佐助碰碰它——男人的羞耻心早已经被过分的刺激粉碎了。  
不幸的是他的想法再次被他善解人意的女学生解读了，樱从那个盒子里找出一根一头牵着绳子的细长小棍子递给佐助：“把这个插到前面。”  
佐助露出惊讶的表情：“这个，没必要吧。”  
“有必要，他射得太快的话就和自慰没区别了，”樱从专业角度向她的队友说明，“而且要给他点教训，让他以后还敢联合鹿丸骗我。”  
佐助只好接过那根半指长的细棍，他开始真情实感地同情卡卡西了，并暗自决定以后受伤一定如实上报。  
他调整姿势让自己用两边膝盖压住他老师的挣扎，空出来的右手则扶住了那根浅红色的硬挺着的性器，用食指和拇指夹着细棒小心翼翼地插进马眼。  
“呃啊——！”不出意料卡卡西激烈地挣扎起来，鸣人差点按不住他，男人的双手甚至发出了微弱的电光，好在影分身也成长了许多，以至于没有一电就没。  
那根棍子有一定的韧性，即使在卡卡西的挣扎中它也被佐助成功地送进了性器里，连着绳子的那端露在外面，绳子轻轻摩擦着阴茎的顶端。  
佐助抹了把汗再抬头看卡卡西的时候，男人已经被前后双重的刺激冲得失了神，他双眼上翻，分不清是唾液还是泪水的液体流得满脸都是，鸣人还伸出舌头舔了舔；平时比女人还白皙的皮肤现在布满薄薄一层汗珠，颜色红得好像刚从温泉里出来。  
他感觉自己也有反应了。  
“求……求你……唔、樱，”看起来卡卡西还分得清这里谁掌实权，“对、呃呃——对、不起、”  
“可是卡卡西老师没做错什么呀？”樱示意佐助往边上让一让，一边在床侧坐下，用手抚上男人挺立的阴茎，从开始到现在她第一次触碰男人的身体。  
属于女孩子的纤细柔软的手从阴茎顶端滑到睾丸，然后是会阴，她的指尖在那里打着圈，最后捅进男人的后穴，模仿交合的动作在里面抽插，每一下都顶到里面正守职工作着的跳蛋。  
“啊啊……！啊……”这几下彻底粉碎了卡卡西的理智，他已经连颤抖的力气都没有了，被毁天灭地的快感逼得身体一抽一抽得，像案板上的活鱼，他大概也已经听不懂樱在讲什么，这个可怜的男人看起来下一秒就会真正意义上地崩溃。  
鸣人彻掉了两边的影分身。  
樱叹了口气，大概是终于决定放过他们的火影大人了，她的手从男人后穴里退出来，然后再次回到阴茎顶端，不过这次牵起了那根绳子。  
“可能会有点难受，老师您忍一忍。”说完便用称得上是温柔的手法将那根细棍慢慢拔了出来。  
“唔——”在细棍顶端终于离开他的阴茎的瞬间白发男人发出了濒死般的气音，失去鸣人的钳制他整个人剧烈地抽搐了下，然后落回鸣人的怀里彻底失去了意识，白浊和浅黄色的透明液体混杂着从马眼流出，他竟然被过分的刺激搞到失禁了。

……  
卡卡西睁开眼又看到了熟悉的天花板。  
外面是白天，还可以听得到走廊上护士们忙碌地走动的声音，身体也很干净，如果不是佐助一脸同情地坐在旁边他几乎以为那只是一场梦。  
“老师你醒啦！”樱这时候开门进来，“鸣人被鹿丸拖去代班了，他傍晚可以来看您。”  
我没脸见人了，卡卡西想。他把被子盖过头顶打算就这么当鸵鸟当到退休。  
隔着被子他感到有人摸了摸他的头，奖励意味的。  
“这次按摩的效果很显著呢，”他听到他善解人意的女学生说，“那么下次治疗就定在半个月后吧。”

END


End file.
